


On the Way to Hannaderres

by Serriya (Keolah)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Elves, Escape, Gen, Original Universe, Slavery, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1994-01-01
Updated: 1994-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Serriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elf escapes from slavery by trolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Way to Hannaderres

Reezahn may be a wonderful place, but only if you're a troll. At least that's what Kithere Kedaire and Gillyr Chelseer said.

It was the Kalorian year of 4335 when Kithere finally was fed up with the Reezahnian trolls. No, she was fed up with them long before this. She just didn't have the information then necessary to escape from them. Yes, escape.

Actually, she had been the prisoner of the Reezahnian trolls since 4320, the year of the uprising of Flyland and the initial capture of the Children of the Rings. Fifteen years in the damp and smelly cavernous prisons deep within the mostly underground country of Reezahn. Cavernous because they were caverns. As many as fifty captives in one cave, and more in the tunnels connecting the caverns of the trolls. The people were closely watched as they mined iron and anything else that could be useful. If the prisoners worked well, they were treated well; (if you can believe that, you can believe anything) if they worked poorly, they were killed.

During the fifteen years she was in that horrible place, Kithere had memorized each tunnel and cavern and exit to the surface. She had, at the very least, survived until the day of her escape. And, on a forgotten parchment in the darkest corner of her cell, had marked them down for her own uses. Kithere marked the most heavily guarded areas and the least, as well as the places that she had observed almost unguarded exits. The one where her escape was planned was Exit 42 at the dead end of Tunnel 19-56, the narrow and unguarded one that was used only as an alternitive escape route for trolls in the event of a cave-in. It was the fifty-sixth one that turned off Tunnel 19, nearly at the point where that wider tunnel reached Cavern 19.

During a conversation with a telepathic Thalarian elf named Gillyr Chelseer, Kithere learned that someone she once knew, who unsuccessfully attempted an escape through Tunnel 19-56 and Exit 42, had sent a telepathic message to her just before he was killed by the troll that guarded the door. He said that there was an exit here that was almost unguarded. After a long crawlway, the tunnel began to expand. It is still narrow, but tall enough to walk in if you were a child or a troll. At the end is a small cavern, Guards Room 42. Here is the door, locked by the key that the troll always carries. One troll as a guard to that exit. Only one!

Kithere was in Cell 167 off Tunnel 19-2 and Gillyr in Cell 165 nearby. Three trolls were outside Cell 167 with Gillyr. They were to follow the trolls to Cavern 19 for more work. This was the big chance for the two girls.

At the intersection of Tunnel 19-54, a younger troll whom Kithere recognized as Atrinare, came up to them with a disturbed look on his face. Kithere knew what this was about instantly. Atrinare had agreed to risk his career and life to assist in the escape of Kithere.

Atrinare opened his big toothy mouth as he spoke, "Genrach, there is an incident in Cavern 19-53. Takhram requests your assitance."

"I have prisoners to deliver," said Genrach coldly.

"I will take your place," said Atrinare.

Genrach considered this for a moment, then nodded, "Very well." and ran off down the tunnel.

It was only about fifty yards to Tunnel 19-56. Once there, Atrinare winked at Kithere. She nodded. The other two were not prepared to be knocked out just then. Knowing that they saw his move just then, Atrinare swung his spear at Kithere, and came short. As soon as they were sure the other two were out, Atrinare told his story.

"When I said there was an ‘incident' in Cavern 19-53, I wasn't lying." he laughed, "My career isn't over yet. You must knock me out before you leave, otherwise they will suspect me."

Tunnel 19-56 was so narrow that they wouldn't have even fit if they weren't underfed and practically children. Trolls aren't exactly known for their hospitality.

When they reached the other end of the tunnel, they found the one troll who was supposed to be guarding the gate was asleep. Kithere carefulling pulled the key off of his belt and started to open the door. At least it fit the lock, but the door was stuck. Both Kithere and Gillyr pulled on the door. Suddenly, it flew open, sending the girls to the ground. The troll awoke.

"Hey, you two!" The troll jumped to his feet.

"Run!" cried Kithere.

The two girls ran for their lives out into the barren desert surface of Reezahn. "Come back here!" cried the troll, not chasing them because trolls can't stand heat. The only thing keeping Kithere and Gillyr from the intense heat was the wind, what little there was of it.

Kalor 4320. Fehndarlai. Keolah and Kithere playing hide-and-seek in the Seyletar. Flylish soldiers capture Kithere, Keolah hides in tree, they don't see her. Kithere taken to Castle Selnus. Sees the Dark Knight. He orders his guards to take her to Starton to be taken to Reezahn. He believes she is the Prophesied One, and, since she doesn't know what he's talking about, neglects to tell them that she is not Keolah, but Kithere. The guards tie her hands and throw her in a cart with other prisoners. Bumpy ride to Starton. Smelly ship, cruel crew. Stop at Unar for supplies, botched attempt at escape. More prisoners board. Embark from Westraldine. Sea serpents pull the ship across the ocean. Sickness of Kithere. Another prisoner named Togai insists to their captors that Kithere needs help quickly. They scoff at them. Togai helps Kithere as much as she can, which isn't much. Stop at the Island of Halladan, the prisoners are taken off the ship and thrown onto the shore. They are told that the Trolls will pick them up shortly. No supplies are left. Kithere throws up on the captain. He kicks her and she collapses. The ship leaves. Togai checks on Kithere, sees she isn't too badly injured. The prisoners explore the island. It is large, but only a low expanse of sand. The Troll barge arrives. The Trolls roughly shove the prisoners onto the barge and record every one of them, tying them together, hands and feet, to each other to hinder escape. They sail through the Straits of Starwatch past the eastern edge of the Marshes of Tagroth, far enough away from Dorgada. The Trolls march the prisoners across the plains to the River Sedon. They are fearful of Dorgada. Some prisoners attempt an escape, which fails. A sortie of Kedresidan soldiers passes very near them. The Trolls are angry, and hard on the prisoners. They make them march very quickly up the west bank of the River Sedon, which harms Kithere and the other prisoners.

To avoid a loop of the Sedon, the Trolls march through the forest, detesting and taking out their anger on the prisoners. A younger Troll named Atrinare gave Kithere and Togai food.

After several long minutes of running across the open desert, they reached the foothills of the Kedresidon. They took shelter in a grove of kentas trees. The trees were broad and wide, with large leaves that kept the harsh little sun off the tired Elfin girls. "Fifteen years!" gasped Kithere. "Freedom at last! One day I'll get them back for this! One day I'll have my revenge!"

Exhausted, the Elves fell asleep in the grove without even bothering to find food. When they woke, it was dark outside. Gillyr quickly found some vegetables and fruits that they could eat. Kithere gobbled them down gratefully. She hadn't tasted anything so delicious since she was captured!

By dawn, they had stumbled upon the highlands of Isserb north of Kedresida. Between the two branches that later formed the River Sedon, the Highlands of Isserb were cool and hospitable. The girls soon found the main city of the land, the City of Isserb, directly south of the forbidding Mount Conjerer. Between the two river branches--Willowbanks from the north and Thornwater from the west--the city was protected. It resided atop a steep spire, which was virtually impassible from the west. The slope was less extreme to the north, but any attacker would there have to deal with the Great Stones of Isserb--a ring of huge and incredably smooth boulders that lined the northern parameter of the city. Beyond them, and all around the city, stood the Isserbian Wall, from which the famous Isserbian archers could defend their city. Gillyr and Kithere slipped through a gap between two of the Great Stones and circled around on the Outer Road to the gates to the city, which faced south.


End file.
